Spears & Windy Days
by OblivionWielder
Summary: What happens when Undyne finds Xaldin training in her favorite training spot?
1. Spears clash!

Oblivion: Yo! What is up guys! I bring to you a crossover of Kingdom hearts and Undertale. I referenced this in Flaming skeleton along with another Fic but will get more on that later. For now it is Xaldin X Undyne! I know strange pairing…but they both wield spears!

Temmie: Yes. Fishy tried to kill me once with blue pointy thing.

Undyne: What the hell you just call me! *Summons spear*

Temmie:*Flips shit and runs*

Oblivion: well…let's hope Temmie lives. Also this is in the Underflame universe (the flaming skeleton) and the Blue Puppet universe (Of blue berries and puppets) so if you haven't read those I suggest that you do, but you don't have to.

!Discalimer! I do not own undertale nor do i own Kingdom hearts. the two games and their characters belong to their respective owners Toby Fox and Square Enix & disney

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been an unusually windy day when Undyne went to go train in her usual spot. When she got there she saw a man with some wicked dreadlocks and sideburns. What really caught her eye was the spear he was holding. Even from the distance she was standing she could tell that it had intricate engravings on it. All of a sudden the man summoned six more spears similarly to how Undyne summons hers. The only difference was that they weren't made of energy like hers was. He moved them around as if he was controlling wind (Which he was but she didn't know that). Undyne was mesmerized by his movements.

Undyne's POV…

I couldn't help but stare. He looked so graceful and elegant for a tough looking man. When I snapped out of it I realized that he is in my training spot, which really pissed me off. I sneak closer to the clearing and I crouch behind a bush. I get my spear ready and…

Xaldin's POV…

Stupid Saïx, ever since he hooked up with the puppet he's been giving out missions more regularly, I can understand a man being whipped by a women, but Saïx? I decided to come out here and explore a new world we found call Underflame. It doesn't seem to have any heartless. I come out here every once in a while to train. I have heard of news reports sayig that monsters have been released from a mountain and that they are friendly, I have only seen about three monsters since I heard the news, and they don't look very strong. They won't be trouble for me. All of a sudden I feel a change in the wind flow behind me and I jump away instinctively. I turn around to see some sort of fish lady holding a spear.

"Hey! This is MY training spot!" She barked

"I thought this land was public." I said.

"I don't see anyone else here, do you?" she retorted, throwing a spear at me. It wasn't just any spear. It was made of magic.

Undyne's POV…

I throw a spear at him and he retaliates by sending five spears my direction. I dodge all of them with ease and summon a spear beneath his feet. He jumps away and it feels like the wind was trying to slow me down. He sent all seven of his spears my way. I dodge all of them except the last one which grazes my arm. I decide to take a more 'pacifist' approach like Alphys taught me. I sigh and put away my spear. The man lets his guard loosen a little and it took all my power not to impale him right there.

"I'm sorry I attacked you." I say.

This gets the man to raise his brow.

"I have anger issues and you sort of took my favorite training spot…sorry" it was taking all my effort not to skewer him.

"I can tell you're adept at wielding a spear" the man said in a deep voice putting away his own spears, "What is your name?"

None of your damn business! I wanted to yell but instead I said, "My name is Undyne"

He walks up to me and holds his hand out.

Xaldin's POV…

"My name is Xaldin" I say.

I don't know why I didn't turn this woman into fish sticks…maybe because she reminds me of my younger self. She takes my hand and shakes it.

"You would make a great sparring partner. Would you like to meat up again? I ask.

She looks a little shocked. I guess she didn't expect that…I didn't expect it either.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Undyne mumbles.

At this I RTC at a nearby dark corridor.

Undyne's POV…

What the hell! I should have killed him right there! I'm such an idiot! Well…at least I have a new sparring partner, hopefully this one lasts longer. I decide to head home I need to get Toriel to heal up this arm.

Xaldin's POV…

I pace back and forth in my room. Why did I not kill her! It didn't help my frustration to hear Saïx and Xion going at it from down the hall. I decide to take a nap and think it over in my dreams.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Temmie: oooohhhhh. I think they like each other.

Oblivion: yep. There will be one or two more chapters to come of this. Cya later!


	2. Sparing Match

hey, guys, so I've decided to pick this up again, but don't expect any timely updates...sorry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Undyne's POV…

"Dammit all! I could have killed him right there!" I yelled

"What are you talking about, Undyne?" Alphys asked.

"Some ass came and took my training spot!"

"That doesn't seem so bad," Alphys said soothingly.

I lift up my sleeve and show off the cut he gave me.

"He will pay for his transgressions!" Alphys yelled in a sudden, yet not surprising, change of heart, "Why didn't you kill him!"

"I-I don't know why, I guess he was, interesting...I've never seen anyone else wield spears other than myself," I answer honestly.

Alphys calmed down a bit and said, "Maybe you guys could make out an agreement?"

"Well he said we could be sparring partners, but I'll still kick his ass!" I scream towards the heavens.

Xaldin's POV…

Maybe I could kill her and if I fail I'll say it was a training accident…

"Hey! Xaldin! What you thinking about?!" screamed a very annoying Demyx.

I summon a spear which shut's him up quickly.

"Okay…I can take a hint." He said backing away slowly mumbling something about Axel being more fun.

I'm not sure what to think of this fish lady…she could make a powerful Nobody. I'll have to test her a bit more. I stand up and corridor to the training spot. I smirk because I'm going to enjoy turning her into a heartless. I laugh and walk through the corridor.

I walk out of the other side to see the fish lady suplexing a huge boulder.

"Why are you doing that," I am genuinely curious.

"Cause I can!" She shouts as the boulder is tossed into the air and then obliterated by one of her spears.

Oh yeah, she'll make a strong nobody. But I must test her limits.

"You ready to spar?" I ask

"Sure, why not? I've done my warm-ups," She said while dodging a spear, "Hey! Cheater!"

"You said yes to a spar," I say innocently.

Her lips twitched into a slight smile and summoned a spear...and she started to point at me...and thats it, she stands there for like five minutes...just pointing. I look around in confusion to see if there's anyone else. After a another minute passes I feel something blocking wind currents in the sky. I look up to see hundreds of blue spears…all of them pointed towards me. While I was distracted she threw the spear she was holding my way. I narrowly dodged and when I looked back at her ten of them came raining down. I used aeroga to block them. Undyne just stared at me in shock.

"I've never seen a human use magic before! What are you!?" She yelled.

"I'm just a Nobody," I answer truthfully

"What's that supposed to mean?"

This caught me by surprise when i stopped to think about it, what exactly are we? I mean, yes we're Nobodies, I know what a nobody is, but what IS a nobody in a sense of existence? GAH! This is not the time to go all philosophical! I need a plan on how to get close to her. I glance up at the spears and see that some of them faded. Can she not keep this up? Maybe if I could buy some time…

"Well, have you ever considered that there are things in this world that are nonexistent?" I try.

She doesn't lower her guard but she puts on a thoughtful face.

"But, if something doesn't exist, how can it be here?" She asked.

Now this was something I could answer.

"Because we were never meant to be in the first place," I answered, very sure of my answer.

"How do you know that you don't belong?"

This, was something I could not answer.

"Well, how do you know we "were" meant to exist?" I counter her question.

More spears disappear.

"Everything has a reason to exist, including the bad," Undyne made a wistful face like she was reminiscing about something.

This got me thinking. We were not meant to be, so we must not exist. But since we exist, we have reason? Even more spears fade.

"But what's my reason?" I ask the real question here.

Undyne thought for a minute and then said, "That's up to you to decide,"

All of the spears have vanished. I sprinted towards her with my own spears in tow, ready to deal a blow when I feel a sharp pain in my back. I look behind me to see the spears. Damn! She wasn't getting tired, she was relocating them! I gave her the time to do it too! I try to run towards her and dodge roll to avoid spear after spear from behind, but she just threw some from the front and got my leg. I collapse to the ground. I lay there in defeat, waiting for her to land the finishing blow…but nothing came. I look up to see her holding out a hand for me to grab. That's when I realize that she thought this as only a sparring match. I take her hand and she pulls me up.

"That was a good match, to be fair, I was planning all night for this fight," She admitted a little sheepishly.

"Well I did try to go for a cheap shot," I responded.

We just stare and each other for a while. It wasn't soon before I realized we were still holding hands. I quickly let go and take a step back.

"So you say humans don't use magic?" I ask.

"Not elemental magic,"

This will be useful recon info.

"Well I control wind, as you can already tell," I say.

"Is that how your spears were floating?"

I nod my head. Our little talk from the battle was still going through my head. Could, we really have purpose? I think I should iterate upon this later. For now, I should RTC.

"Shall we have a rematch in a couple days?" I ask, kind of hoping she would say yes.

"Hell yeah! The monsters around here are complete pansies,"

I don't have a clue what just happened, but my stomach felt like it just did a flip…is this? No, impossible. We say our goodbyes and I went back to the castle.

That night…

A million thoughts were coursing through my head. But when I thought of me and Undyne holding hands, I tensed. this shouldnt be happening...i cant feel anything. I do...i let out a rumbling sigh and try to sleep to the best of my abilities, in a couple days, ill find out whats happening to me.


	3. Recon?

Kairi4ever15, thank you. It's comments like yours that help keep me going. When I read your second review It melted my heart, it truly did.mso thank you.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up the next day feeling sore all over, especially my back and leg. The supposed "feelings" I had yesterday faded and gone from my thoughts entirely. I head to the bathroom to look at one source of the pain. After that little surprise attack she pulled, I never bothered to drink a potion, I guess the adrenalin kept me from noticing the pain after the battle. It'll leave a scar, but I don't really care, what I do care about, is how I let her live. She wounded me, and that would have been a death sentence for anyone. I sigh and pull my shirt back down and dig through my inventory for an elixir to stave off the pain. Checking my panels, I make my way to the grey room to grab my assignment, and get today's mission over with.

"You'll be doing a little more recon in the recently discovered world called mount ebbot, we have reason to believe that the world is in the middle of a major change and we need someone to keep an eye on it," Saix just droned on with recommended panels and rewards for this mission, I wasn't listening, I stopped when I heard the word ebbot. My "heart" fluttered in my chest and the feelings I had yesterday started rushing back.

I simply nod my head, grab the assignment sheet, and corridor out of there, trying not to rush. I came out of a corridor near the training spot and I heard the tale tell noises of a certain fish beating on something. I consider going over there, but I gotta finish my mission...unless...I could use her, she would know what this big change is all about. I creep my way over to the edge of the clearing and spot her bashing on a dummy, which for some reason, looked as if it were in pain, somehow.

"Hey," I nonchalantly call out, even though it like my chest was about to burst at the sight of her,"what're you up to?"

She seemed to slip up a little when she heard my voice. She turned and was readying a spear to whoever was intruding, but stopped when she saw it was me.

"Oh, just training, and what about yourself, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm new around here, and I was wondering if you could show me around, and tell me more about the history of monsters and humans."

"I didn't take you for a nerd," she said jokingly.

"And I didn't take you for a person to plan out a sparing match all night" I threw back with a smile playing on my lips.

Her face went slightly more blue, which I assumed was a blush,"well...I don't...I didn't," she tried to find a response but couldn't. She just sighed and said,"Fine, I'll show you around" she got rid of her spear and gestured for me to follow her.

She showed me around the town and guided me around the mountain that wasn't too far off. She had explained that monsters had been trapped in said mountain for hundreds of years after they were defeated in a war with the humans. And that a human child named Frisk had released them a couple years ago, but there's been trouble because of anti-monster groups. And that a lot of monsters are getting into government positions to help fight off these groups.

"There's been a lot of change, and we're all still adjusting," she said with a sad smile,"but I'm confident that things will work out fine!"

I do admit, I respect her confidence and bright outlook. after a whole tour of the town we decided to stop by a bakery/cafe run by a monster named Muffet. We picked up some spider doughnuts and coffee and made our way back to the practice spot.

"Go ahead, try one," she handed me a spider doughnut. And I gave a questioning glance. I'm a little hesitant on eating something made of spiders.

She cracked a grin and said,"what? Are you chicken?" She started to making little clucking noises and flapped her arms like a chicken.

Okay that's it, bracing myself, I break off a peace and pop it into my mouth...and, it's not half bad. I relax and finish the rest of the doughnut.

"See, not so bad is it? Muffet is the best baker here in Ebbot. And her coffee is the best, I don't know what I'd do every morning without it."

I glance at the cup I bought, I hadn't touched it since I got it. I bring it up to my lips and give a small sip, and my taste buds nearly explode. I hadn't tasted coffee this good since...since I was a somebody at Radient Garden...I took another sip, a little desperately.

Undyne chuckled at my little reaction,"yeah that was my first reaction to it too."

We sat there for hours talking, making idle chitchat, even joking, after a while we ran out of things to talk about and we just sat there. I hadn't felt like this in years, I don't think I can make myself RTC, but, the organization would hunt me down if I didn't.

"Well, I guess I should go now," I say letting out a sigh,"it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she agreed but I could see a hint of disappointment in her voice,"see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, you think I'd chicken out on our fight?"

She gave a toothy grin and shook her head,"nah"

We say our goodbyes and we head our separate ways, at least for today. The urge to turn around and get another look at her was nearly overwhelming, but I just kept walking to the corridor. Once I was back at the castle I go to bed almost immediately after a quick snack, the faster j fall asleep, the faster tomorrow comes...and the faster I can see her again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Updating a story two days in a row, what a shocker XD


End file.
